powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resignation
'Resignation '''is the 11th episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. It features the inherit resignation of Charles Lashing. Steel Force, Excalibur, Dean Jacobs, and the Wild West Coasters are briefly seen. This episode features the first appearance of the Dreadnoughts. Plot Count Vladsmir has an idea to pull Charles out of the rangers power, by blaming Charles to create this whole ranger thing as a little show, a lie, so he can capture him and use him to fuel the moonstones so he can invade under an Earth in eternal night. Necro and Bauri disguise themselves as CAL Reef personal to get Charles fired. When the rangers return, Lavender tells them the air didn't seem right as she reentered campus. They are already too late, Charles has been forced to resign. Mel tells him the monsters aren't of his making, that he only created their powers to protect us from the danger. He doesn't know how the University got the idea, but he has til the end of the week to leave, then they will take their morphers to be destroyed. Teddy says that their was a rumor that the Nitro Ranger Powers were around and they could use them, no one would be the wiser. The unlikely person to interject, Seamus says if they attack during their classes multiple times, it could be the end of them. Behind them, they hear voices and run toward them. The Gargoyles are chilling near the portal to the Monster World. They chase after them into the caves of the mountains of the Monster World, before popping back in on their side. Seamus gets a splitting headache and sees Seven Rangers clash on a desert plain, at mid day. He was being called Ghost Rider. The girls are shocked that more ARC's are awake, especially the counterparts of their friends. Could Seamus' weakness be from this? Cast * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Charles Lashing * Sherry Rene-Lavender Grey * Dean Riley Jacobs New Rangers (credited by designation) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (Wild West White) * Vickrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Blue) * Stella/Steel Force (CF Crimson) * Takshiel/Excalibur (CF Navy) * Blackjack Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt Dempsy (Vengeance Gold) Stradun * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir * Kosarin * May LeClark-Jezella * Bauri * Necro * Wing-Bat * Genral Quarzite Ranger Powers (Coaster Force only) Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), X-Blade (Fire break) Millennium Force: Ignition (default), Electro break Furry 325: Final Form (default), Sting Blade (Furry Clash) Railbalzer: Coaster Train (Mono-cast), Storm Staff (Fire break) Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Bandit Rifle (Bandit Cannon Blast) Notes * First time the rangers are in the Monster World See Also * Block 10: Where Are You, My Nephews?-Sentai Counterpart (Dreadnaughts debut) from ''Himitsuranger * Block 20: May the Best Butler Win-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord Fight) * ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Olympic Tides''-Sentai Counterpart (first mention of Crimson & Navy) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen